


Boiling

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [7]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bigender Melissa Chase, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Multi, Neopronouns, No Dialogue, Nonbinary Character, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: This was going to be a long night for her. Sensory prompt 69- Trying to fall asleep in a too-warm room.
Relationships: Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: I Can't See You and Me and Her Without Each Other [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705831
Kudos: 4





	Boiling

Melissa didn’t mind sleeping next to Zack and Milo, but _God_ did she want to sleep on a cold floor.  
  
She threw the thinner blanket off verself and onto Zack. Looking at Milo, she didn’t know how he could be wrapped up in a blanket and _not_ be sweating. Ve took the hair tie out and put it back in, not letting a single hair out. Melissa felt herself burning with ver just touching the back of her neck. She quietly groaned from the heat and how her skin felt. She sat up, took ver shirt off and threw it, revealing her sports bra underneath. She didn’t care about it right now, ve just wanted to cool down. If anyone had a problem, ve was gonna deal with it later when she got some sleep.  
  
Melissa turned her body as she removed her head from the pillow. Even if it wasn’t helping much, ve was trying anyway. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon. Unfortunately, ver eyes shot back open once she felt Milo’s arm sling over her. There was no way he wasn’t boiling like she was, yet despite his body heat his skin felt like he just showered without the water. She threw the arm back his way without waking him up. Melissa sighed and groaned.  
  
This was going to be a long night for her.


End file.
